Be My Valentine
by ik-kirstiniii
Summary: Valentine's Day IchiRuki Kawaii-fic


**A/N: YAY! So yeah, It's a little messed up... the first story is "This Day", then "Birthday Party" then this one. First came Christmas which was in "This Day", then Ichigo's b-day party in obviously, "Birthday Party". So if you hadn't read the said stories before this one, I suggest you read them first.  
**

* * *

February 13, a day more before Valentine's day. Ichigo is getting ready for school. Rukia left already so he was alone. As he finished dressing up and fixing his stuff, he went out of his room, went downstairs and headed to school.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Ma'am"

"As you all know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day... So like we do every year, we pick our valentine..."

"I hope Uryu will ask me as his valentine." said Orihime, and then daydreaming about her and Uryu.

"Stop daydreaming, Orihime." said Tatsuke

Ichigo made his choice...

*recess*

There were a group of girls... Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuke and some more of Orihime's friends.

The group of boys: Ichigo, Uryu, and their other friends are looking at the girls, knowing what they should do when they ask them to be their valentine.

Uryu first went out of their hiding place. He went straight to Orihime.

"Orihime, would you like to be my valentine?" Uryu said as he gave her a 'be my valentine' card.

"Of course I would!" she said as she stood up and hugged him, then kissed his cheek, both of them blushed. Mission: Successful for Uryu.

The rest of the boys went out of their hiding place and headed to the girl they want to be their valentine...

"Rukia, would you like to be my valentine?" said Ichigo, and 3 more of his friends.

"Uh..." was the only thing that came out of Rukia's mouth as she watched the boys fight...

"I WANTED TO ASK HER FIRST!" said one of Ichigo's friends.

"WHAT?! YOU SERIOUS?!" said the other one.

"THE HELL?! DAMN YOU BOTH!" said the other one.

Ichigo remained silent and just watched the 3 men fight and he sweat-dropped.

"I already made my choice." said Rukia.

"WHO?!" asked three of Ichigo's friends. She got up and went to Ichigo, and he gave her the card he made just for her. And she planted a soft kiss on his lips and hugged him. The three other boys' eyes widened. She and Ichigo are smiling.

"I know from the start you're gonna pick me." he whispered.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend so I think it's just proper for you to be my valentine." she whispered.

"Wait... Are you two dating?" asked one of Ichigo's friend. The others: the girls and Ichigo's friends, still can't believe what they saw.

"Uhm... we're sort of... together?" said Ichigo... The 3 other boys death glared him...

"ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?" he glared and yelled at the 3 other boys.

"NO!" said the 3 in unison and went to their classroom.

"Sooo... Since when were you two together?" asked Tatsuke.

"Since Last last year's Christmas." Rukia said.

" So you two have been together for... a year and two months already?"

"Yeah." said Ichigo.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" yelled Tatsuke.

"BECAUSE WE STILL DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!" he yelled back.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

February 14

Ichigo woke up first. 4:30 was the time. He woke up with a smile on his face because he realized it's Valentine's Day. Rukia is his Valentine at school and the two will be going out on a date later after school. He's VERY happy. He opened the closet door and he kissed Rukia's cheek. She stirred. Then, she woke up. She looked at Ichigo.

"Good Morning, Strawberry." said Rukia, teasingly as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso. He looked down at her and caught her lips on his own. Their kiss felt like forever, but it was just actually a few minutes. As they broke their kiss, they were out of breath.

"Can you sleep next to me? he asked her, as if whispering.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yep." he answered. She broke her hug and went to his bed. She lay down on his bed, he followed after her and the two cuddled until Rukia fell asleep again. Ichigo looked at her and she looked perfect. He hugged her tighter. her head is resting on his chest, he put his nose on her head and took in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. He smiled contentedly.

*school*

Many students are with their own valentines. Ichigo and Rukia held hands as they walked through the hallway. Many eyes are on them. Ichigo and Rukia just didn't mind them. The two ate recess and lunch together, only the two of them. That was the goal of having a valentine, you must eat with them, only with the two of you, and not with a group of friends. After a few more classes, it was dismissal time. The two went to a cafe and had their date there.

They laughed at each others joke, even though corny. They told each others story. They had fun and after 2 hours or 3, they headed home. As they arrived in the bedroom, Rukia went to the bathroom and changed into one of Ichigo's t-shirt and she wore her shorts. She tied her hair on a ponytail so that no hair was on her face. She lay down on Ichigo's bed and Ichigo followed next... As Ichigo lay down on the bed, she rested her head on his chest and Ichigo had an arm around her waist, and hugged her closer. they looked at each other, and had a kiss. It was a soft kiss.

"Good night Rukia."

"Good Night Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you... Soooo damn much."

"I love you too... soooooo sooooo much, Ichigo."

and both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think that this story would come out like this. And I think it's cute :3 IchiRuki ftw!**


End file.
